inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 107
Inu Yasha zeigt Tränen ist die 107. Episode aus dem Anime Inu Yasha. Handlung Inu Yasha legt seine Freunde an einen sicheren Platz, doch sie scheinen tot zu sein. Er will sich an den Shichinintai rächen, doch er findet sie nicht. Als er zurückkommt, sind seine Freunde wieder wach, weil Myōga sie gerettet hat, worauf Inu Yasha for Freude weint, was er natürlich nicht zugibt. Später bekommen die drei Medizin und dann kommt Kōga, der sauer auf Inu Yasha ist, da er Kagome nicht gut genug beschützt hat. Kikyō trifft indessen auf den Arzt Suikotsu, der sich um lauter kinder kümmert. Als er sich jedoch um eine Wunde kümmern soll, kriegt er Schweißausbrüche und Kikyo muss übernehmen. Später wäscht er sich permanent die Hände, wie viel er mit Blut zu tun hatte, vor dem er trotz seines Ärztedaseins große Angst hat. Detaillierte Handlung Kikyō wird von Dorfbewohnern gebeten, den Schrein der Shichinintai zu säubern, der zerbrochen ist und in dem keine Knochen mehr liegen, was Kikyo zwar macht, aber in Wirklichkeit ist die Gegend ein absolut reiner Ort, sie will die Dorfbewohner nur beruhigen. Sie vermutet, dass die Reinheit auf den Hakurei zurückgeht, zu dem sie ursprünglich hinwollte, um die Haare Rasetsus dahin zu bringen, doch da sie selber von der reinen Barriere abgestoßen würde aufgrund ihres Untotendaseins, wird sie das wohl erstmal nicht erledigen können. Im Hintergrund singt indessen ein Gruppe Kinder zu einem Spiel immer wieder den Satz :"Rein ist Unrein, Unrein ist Rein!". Inu Yasha ist sehr wütend über den Tod seiner Freunde und verlässt den brennenden Tempel nicht, da er schon resignieren will. Doch da taucht Myōga auf und meint, dass Inu Yasha die brennende Hütte verlassen soll, doch stattdessen verlässt die Hütte Inu Yasha, durch das Kaze no Kizu hinweggepustet. Dann meint Myōga, man solle die drei auf offenes Gelände schaffen, obwohl sie nicht mehr atmen und Shippō müht sich ab, Sango hinwegzerren zu wollen, doch Inu Yasha übernimmt das. Die beiden machen sich schwere Vorwürfe, Inu Yasha, weil er angeblich nicht stark genug gekämpft hat und Shippō, weil er unbedingt diesen Tempel als Unterschlupf genommen hat. Auf dem freien Feld weint Shippō noch und Kirara sitzt die ganze Zeit neben Sango, aber keiner der drei Menschen rührt sich. Da merkt Myōga, dass Inu Yasha weg ist und schließt, dass dieser Rache will. Renkotsu gießt indessen für Ginkotsu einen neuen, besseren Körper, da dieser wegen dem Juwelensplitter überlebt hat. Jakotsu gibt zu, dass er Kōga hat laufen lassen, ist aber auch glücklich, dass Inu Yasha noch lebt. Inu Yasha steht tatsächlich im Wald und fällt in seiner grenzenlosen Wut und Verzweiflung einige Bäume mit Tessaiga, dann schlägt er auf den Boden ein, als hinter ihm Sesshōmaru erscheint. Dieser meint, dass es falsch ist, dass Inu Yasha Tessaiga, das Beschützerschwert führt und trotzdem nicht fähig war, seine Freunde vor dem Tod zu retten. Inu Yasha meint, was denn wäre, wenn er jetzt Sesshōmaru umbrächte und Tenseiga zur Wiederbelebung seiner Freunde nähme, doch Sesshōmaru meint, dass Inu Yasha Tensaiga nicht meistern würde. Dann feuert Inu Yasha sein Kaze no Kizu auf ihn ab, doch Sesshōmaru verschwindet spurlos und er weiß nicht, ob es nicht nur eine Illusion war. Sesshōmaru kommt indessen bei seinen Begleitern an und berichtet, dass er Kohaku gefunden hat, woraufhin Rin Angst bekommt, dass Sesshōmaru Kohaku töten wird. Inu Yasha kommt aus dem Wald zurück und meint zu Shippō, dass er nicht mehr weinen soll, da Männer nie ihre Tränen zeigen. Dann geht er zu Kagome und umarmt sie und entschuldigt sich in Gedanken, als diese auf einmal seinen Namen sagt und erwähnt, dass sie wegen der festen Umarmung keine Luft mehr kriegt und ihre schwindlig ist. Inu Yasha ist vollkommen perplex, als Myōga meint, dass er den dreien mit dem Blut viel Gift aus dem Körper gesaugt hat und ihnen daher schwindlig ist, doch dadurch hat er sie ja auch gerettet. Schließlich wachen auch Miroku und Sango auf und Shippō bedankt sich bei Myōga für diese Rettung. Kagome indessen entschuldigt sich bei Inu Yasha, dass sie ihm Sorgen gemacht hat, worauf dieser sie wieder ablegt und sich umdreht. Kagome ist verwundert, kann ihm aber nicht in die Augen schauen, da sie sich ja noch nicht richtig bewegen kann, aber Shippō macht es und meint, dass Inu Yasha seine eigenen Regel, dass Männer nicht weinen, nicht beachtet. Myōga glaubt ihm nicht und will es sich angucken, doch Inu Yasha stößt die beiden von sich und dreht sich um und bestreitet zu weinen, doch das Wasser in seinen Augen ist deutlich zu sehen. Er weint, weil er so glücklich ist, die drei wieder zu haben. Kikyo denkt immer noch über das Kinderlied nach, als sie sich dem Hakurei nähert, doch die enorme Reinheit des Berges bringt die Shinidamachū dazu, sich aufzulösen, sodass Kikyō wieder umdreht. Dann kommt sie an ein Haus, wo ein Arzt mit vielen Kindern lebt. Eines der Kinder führt Kikyo zu dem Arzt, der Suikotsu heißt und sie stellen einander vor. Kikyō sieht, dass der Mann kein böses Herz hat, da er einen vollkommen reinen Juwelensplitter im Hals hat, doch sie erkennt auch, dass der Mann bereits tot ist. Kagome entschuldigt sich, dass sie die Juwelensplitter verloren hat, aber Inu Yasha ist viel zu glücklich, um sauer zu sein. Dann bekommen die drei Freunde einen von Myōga gebrauten Trank, der ihnen neues Blut verschaffen soll, damit sie wieder stärker werden. Er schmeckt zwar sehr schlecht, aber Miroku sieht ein, dass sie es trinken müssen, um Inu Yasha keine Last zu sein und daher überwinden sich die drei. Dann kommt Shippō mit neuen Zutaten: Schlange, Pilze und Kräuter. Myōga vermischt das alles in seinem Körper und fertig ist die Medizin, was die drei Patienten allerdings gar nicht wissen wollten. Da kommt Kōga und ist erfreut, dass es Kagome gut geht. Dann will Inu Yasha ihn fertig machen, weil er sich an Kagome ranwagt, als Kōga ihm eine Menge Vorwürfe macht, denn er merkt genau, dass es Kagome nicht so gut geht wie immer. Er wirft Inu Yasha vor, sie nicht beschützen zu können, doch dieser meint, dass es nicht wieder vorkommen wird und Kōga also verschwinden kann. Suikotsu berichtet Kikyō, das all diese Kinder ihre Eltern verloren haben und er sich seitdem um sie sorgt, als zwei Männer kommen, von denen sich einer mit einer Sichel das Bein aufgeschnitten hat. Suikotsu muss bei dem Anblick schwer schlucken. Als er den Mann behandelt, schwitzt er sehr stark und schließlich übernimmt Kikyō die Behandlung; der Arzt selber verschwindet. Später trifft Kikyō auf Suikotsu und eines der Kinder, Chiyo, meint, dass Suikotsu kein Blut sehen kann, was diesen selber nicht glücklich macht, da er schließlich ein Arzt ist. Dann erzählt er, dass er aus dem Osten kommt und hier in den Norden gegangen ist, weil der Krieg hier nicht gewesen ist. Da auf einmal erinnert er sich daran, dass er eine blutenden Wunde behandelt hat und wäscht sich die Hände, obwohl kein Blut an diesen ist. Chiyo erklärt, dass Suikotsu dieses Problem manchmal hat, wenn er mit Blut zu tun hatte. Soundtracks #Kikyo's Heart #Title Card Theme #Miasma #Miasma #Dark Priestess, Tsubaki #Demon Charm #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Trap #? #Old Flea, Myoga #To the End of Feelings II (Futari no Kimochi) #One Day in the Village #Sign of Unrest